La Batalla por Naruto
by FchanHatake
Summary: Sassuke se va de la aldea Pero piensa si se queda por el dobe... En cambio el Pequeño Kitsune quedara indefenso en frente de todos esos pervertidos que le quieren ¿Sasuke librara a naruto de todos aquellos que le asechan? y quedarse con el?


_**Advertencias: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no al grandioso "Masashi Kishimoto"**_

"_**Kitsune"**_

¡Deja vengarme el me lo arrebato todo tu ni siquiera saber qué es lo que se siente! – Grito Furioso Sassuke

No digas eso sassuke… - Dijo Naruto tratando de acercarse a sassuke quien al ver aquello lo aparto tirándolo al suelo

¡Tú que sabes de perder algo! – Grito Sassuke huyendo del Lugar

¿Tanto me odias? – Dijo Naruto sacando sus lagrimas contenidas por hace ya bastante tiempo

_**-En la Puerta De Konoha De Noche-**_

Sassuke… tú no sabes nada de Naruto… - Decía Una voz por detrás de los arboles traspasando la puerta de Konoha

Sé muy bien y lo conozco demasiado bien ¡Muérete! – dijo sassuke furioso

No me importan tus palabras… pero… ¿Vas a dejar así como así a Naruto? Si es así adiós, porque yo dañare a Naruto y tú no estarás allí para gozarlo – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

Además quien le importa lo que le suceda a ese Kitsune… y a ti ni a nadie le importa – Dijo Sassuke para después irse caminando pensando en el Dobe

Pues… hay algo que te dolerá después de que vuelvas a konoha y será demasiado tarde para entonces… y no sabes en verdad como es Naruto ni siquiera sabes la máscara que usa para alegrarnos, y tampoco sabes de su infancia que es peor… - Dijo Sakura con aquellas palabras dejo a sassuke ne mitad del camino parado

_**-Casa de Naruto Después de 2 Días -**_

No sirvo para nada… No valgo nada… - Se repetía Naruto Que estaba en la piso y apoyado en la pared

En la puerta de atrás se escuchaba que tocaban la puerta pero Naruto ya no tenía ganas de nada, dejaría que sonara y pensarían de que no había nadie en casa… pero siguieron insistiendo en la puerta Naruto se arrastro miserablemente hacia su dormitorio y con pocas ganas cerró la puerta se acostó en la cama pero no se abrigo

Luego de que Naruto se quedara encima de la cama, se sintieron pasos por adentro de la casa, a Naruto no le importo en lo más mínimo cuando abrieron su puerta el miro con lagrimas callendo en sus mejillas si era sakura.

¡Si que te ves patético! ¡Das más risa que una mierda! – Dijo sakura con tono divertido

Pero aun así Naruto no protestaba y solo la miraba con los ojos rojos por tanto llanto

¿No piensas hablarme? – Pregunto Sakura con ua ultra vena en la frente cosa que Naruto no izo ninguna expresión e absoluto simplemente se había dejado vencer por el dolor

Vamos Naruto, sassuke se fue, no volverá nunca más, que importa, a él ni siquiera le interesabas… Naruto Sassuke me ama a mi – Dijo Sakura propagándole una patada en el estomago a Naruto

¡Idiota! – Dijo Sakura para tomar a Naruto y empezar a tirarlo a la pared y empezar a lanzarle Kunais

¡Naruto! Me darás tu dinero – dijo Sakura sin vergüenza ya que al fin y al cabo era su enemigo

Naruto no respondía simplemente no tenia brillo en los ojos en otras palabras "Muerto en vida" no es un vampiro sino que un tipo de persona como en estado vegetal

Cuando Sakura le saco la billetera de sapo y la imagen de sassuke vio que en esta se leía "Te amo" cuando miro a Naruto le produjo un asco demasiado grande que no pudo soportar y le escupió Naruto ya estaba bien Destrozado físicamente como psicológicamente

¿¡Que has estado haciendo? ¡Maldito Marica bastardo! – Grito Sakura enojada tomo a Naruto y empezó a pegarle en todo el cuerpo

_**-EN el Hospital-**_

¿Qué tal esta su estado Tsunade-sama? – Pregunto Gaara con esperanzas

Naruto está sufriendo demasiado… Dejemos que trate de olvidar con el tiempo a ese bastardo, y a quien le propino estos golpes, tenemos que dejar de nombrarlo en frente de él y a esa escoria, O si no Naruto nunca más se podrá recuperar… - Decía Tsunade mientras veian como Naruto ponía su mano en la ventana.

Afuera estaba lloviendo, su reflejo se proyectaba en el vidrio, pero su reflejo estaba roto y lleno de lagrimas su rostro, Naruto coloco su mano en el vidrio, se imagino a Sassuke y se desespero empezó a golpear el vidrio hasta que logro romperlo y se tiro, pensando que sassuke lo atraparía… pero no fue así

¡NARUTOOOO! – Gritaron al unisonó gaara y Tsunade que bajaron al instante, pero al verse vieron a un Naruto que tenía en su estomago atravesado un vidrio enorme, Naruto estaba llorando sangre, y su boca escupía sangre, sus ojos y su rostro estaba lleno de tristeza de dolor , y solo gritaba un nombre, Lloraba desesperadamente, se angustiaba, se agarraba el corazón, y miraba el cielo y decía unas palabras incomprensible, trataba de pararse pero no podía, y cerro sus ojos llorando mas angustiadamente mientras lo llevaban en una camilla a la sala de operaciones debajo de la lluvia había gritado algo realmente incomprensible… algo verdaderamente devastador…

_**-Después de la dificultosa operación -**_

Naruto estaba durmiendo en la camilla, tenía una venda y le habían diagnosticado, Problemas al corazón, Su estomago y el sello se encontraban en su lugar, su cabeza seguía bien y funcionando como debe ser, pero su alma ya no infundía aquella felicidad ya nada influía en aquel alma solo mas que dolor y tristeza

En momento de las visitas todos llegaron a visitar a Naruto hasta los de la aldea de la arena solo gaara se encontraba ya allí

Estaban Gaara, Kakashi, Tsunade, Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Temari, Kankuro, Akamaru, Tenten, Lee, el maestro lee, Hinata, Neji, Etc.…

Esto ya ah llegado a su extremo cuando pille a ese bastardo de Uchiha lo matare….al igual a quien le pego – Decía Gaara con voz sepulcral

No tan rápido Arena… No podemos hacer eso pero si podemos hacerle olvidarlo y también tenemos que alejarlo si se quiere acercar… - Dijo Shikamaru con cara preocupada en vez de cansada o aburrida

A todos nos preocupa Naruto… pero ninguno de nosotros le conoce bien… acaso… ¿alguien sabe de sus gustos o de que le hace sonreír? – Pregunto Temari

Pues le hace sonreír el ramen – Dijo lee secándose las lagrimas

Eso no basta… ¡tambien le gusta entrenar! – Dijo Tenten tratando de entusiasmar el ambiente

Hum… algo más productivo que no lleve de largo su salud – Dijo Kiba pensativo

¿Si le compramos un laboratorio de Bichos de diferentes especies? – Pregunto Shino

No, Solamente tendremos que hacer que se enamore de otra persona – Dijo Neji con la cara pálida y seria

¿¡A Naruto le gustaba sassuke! – Preguntaron los más Despistados del grupo de personas

Ehmm… Si... VAYA EN VERDAD SOIS UNOS ESTUPIDOS – Dijo Shikamaru Sentándose en la silla que había fijado en la pared

¿Quién lo conquistara? – Pregunto Shikamaru

Yo – Dijeron al unisonó Sai y gaara que se miraron con furia

No, yo lo hare – Dijo Gaara con enojo en su rostro

No, gracias Pero yo lo hare no te preocupes – Dijo Sai con una sonrisa falsa de las suyas

Yo lo hare tú no tienes sentimientos… - Dijo Gaara con una sonrisa malvada

Pues lo veremos Demonio Arenoso – Dijo Sai con una sonrisa sádica

Está bien Hoja de papel – Dijo Gaara como un niño infantil

Mientras que todos se iban solo se quedaba gaara a patrullar a Naruto cosa que no le gusto tanto a Sai pero que al final igual acepto

_**-En las Afueras de Konoha-**_

Me eh decidido… Iré a por ti Dobe espérame… - Dijo Sassuke con un semblante serio mientras se dirigía a las calles de konoha para ir a la casa de Naruto

Cuando entro en esta vio Sangre en las paredes del baño cosa que antes gaara no había visto, Empezó a ver el dormitorio el baño era el único con sangre… solo pensó en un lugar "El hospital"

_**-EN EL HOSPITAL CON GAAARA Y NARUTO 1313-**_

Gaara se acercaba a la camilla en donde se encontraba Naruto, y le acariciaba los cabellos, mientras observaba la luna que los miraba, Gaara se sentía tan mal por haber confiado en ese imbécil de Uchiha pensaba que si lo dejaba ser sassuke podría cuidarlo, pero se equivoco, dejo que Naruto muriera de apoco, que perdiera el brillo de sus ojos, que perdiera su vitalidad convirtiéndolo en una persona con enfermedades y pálida sin color ni esperanza con un aura de tristeza, dolor, y devastación

Naruto…. LO siento por haberte dejado solo – Decía Garra mientras le daba un beso en la mano a Naruto, y se inclinaba cortésmente

¿Qué haces con mi Dobe? – Dijo la oscuridad en el umbral de la puerta

Ándate bastardo… Mira como has dejado a Naruto… Lo has matado Has matado su felicidad su amor por ti Jugaste con sus sentimientos y lo rompiste Jugaste con cristal que parecía roca - dijo enojado gaara mientras volvía su cabeza para sonreírle a Naruto y quitar los mechones de pelo rebeldes que ocultaban el rostro del Uzumaki pálido

Eh venido a enmendar mi error, sin cejas, Y me importa un carajo de lo que opines - Dijo Sassuke haciendo un Jutsus Intangible, uno que gaara no encontraba la solución de esquivar quedando en un estado de invernadero.

Ahora vine a buscarte Kitsune, Se que es un poco tarde pero vine antes de que hicieras una tontera más que lastimara a mi cuerpo que posees - Dijo Sassuke sacando las cosas que conectaban a Naruto y llevándoselo en brazos

_**-En la casa Uzumaki con Sassuke y Naruto 1313 -**_

Sassuke quien estaba mirando a Naruto y ver si se ponía mejor, le abrigo y arropo, lo dejo como estaba en la camilla con almohadas en su espalda para que se acomodase y demasías frazadas arropándolo, y él le miraba como si fuera la única maravilla en la tierra, como si nunca hubiera visto algo tan hermoso, angelical y delicado

Naruto comenzó a despertar de apoco, no veía nada productor de su fiebre, Y vio una figura similar a la de sassuke, Naruto pensaba que era una ilusión y comenzó a llorar sangre, sassuke que veía como Naruto se agarraba el corazón y comenzaba a llorar sangre se preocupo y no pudo evitar, levantarse y acercarse para abrazarlo, Naruto no dejaba de llorar

¿Por…. Por… que… mi … ….mente…. me -¡…..h….a…..c…e…. es….to….? – Dijo Naruto Con todas sus fuerzas para hablar pero no podía

Sassuke entendió a la perfección lo que había dicho Naruto y le seco las lagrimas y apoyo su frente con la de el delicado Kitsune

No soy ninguna ilusión de tu mente, no soy ningún producto de tu imaginación, eh vuelto por ti, Porque por fin eh comprendido lo que en verdad siento… Dobe te amo… - Dijo Sassuke besando los labios ensangrentados de su Kitsune quien no reaccionaba el teme se asusto y lo miro pero le aterro aquella mirada… es... de -… ¿Indiferencia?... Si mis queridos lectores eran de Indiferencia y dolor extremos

¿Po...r ….quu….e…. t…e.. ..h…. d.e…vv.v.u.e..l..t.o.? – Pregunto El kitsune al cual instante le salió sangre de la boca

A por ti… - Dijo Sassuke sentándose en frente de su kitsune y limpiarle la sangre

Mmmm….e….n…t…i…r…..a…. ..p…..o…r…q..u.e….. e.l… sassuke…..q..Ue ….y.o ….. …. N….o …vo.l...a – Dijo el Kitsune agarrándose el mas fuerte el corazón

¡Basta TE AMO TE AMO TE AMO TE AMO NARUTO TE AMO! – Grito Sassuke para después abrazar a Naruto y besarle lo mas apasionadamente que pudo, le obligo a abrir su boca exploro aquella cavidad que tanto había deseado tener en su interior, tanto la quería tanto la deseaba, que perdió la noción de todo, sassuke estaba fundido en el beso en el cual trasmitía todos sus sentimientos y le comunicaba todos sus sentimientos a Naruto, pero Naruto no respondía, solo derramaba mas lagrimas, y se apretaba mas fuerte el corazón hasta llego a cerrar los ojos hasta desmayarse

¿Eh Kitsune? ¿Naruto? ¿Kohai? ¿Koibito? – Decía sassuke que miraba en blanco a Naruto quien se encontraba desmayado en los brazos de sassuke, cuando sassuke vio la mano apoyada en el corazón de Naruto le abrió la bata, y vio que había una venda, la herida se había abierto y sassuke estaba desesperado, Tomo delicadamente a su kitsune en brazos y lo llevo corriendo al hospital claro que antes lo abrigo y saco el paraguas.

En el hospital hicieron de nuevo la cirugía a Naruto, solamente que esta vez dejaron a Naruto en la sala del hospital y sassuke a su lado, claro que al posesivo compulsivo de sassuke no le gustaba que nadie atendiese a Naruto, pero era por el el bien del dobe, que en este momento estaba demasiado mal

Naruto volvió a despertar, pero esta vez con un poco mas de color y alegría en su alma, se sintió muy cálido y demasiado contento que se sorprendió pensaba que estaba en el cielo por que ya no le dolía la garganta, el corazón, los ojos nada

¿Fue un sueño? – Se pregunto el Uzumaki

¿Qué soñaste mi Bakka Koibito? – Dijo Sassuke mirando hacia abajo por la altura de su pecho donde tenía a su kitsune encarcelado

¡¿Quién eres tú? – Pregunto Naruto con un poco de impresión

¿NO me recuerdas? Soy Sassuke –Sassuke preocupado

Oh… ¿Entonces qué haces aquí cuidándome? Se supone que ustedes me odian porque tengo al kyuubi dentro mío – dijo Naruto con tristeza

Yo no te puedo odiar, Yo te amo – Dijo Sassuke con tristeza al ver a su Kitsune no recordarle

Y Naruto recordó todo, hasta el momento de su incidente

Bakka… ¡Aléjate de mi! … T.T… – Dijo Naruto derramando UN choro de sangre por los ojos

No lo hare, te amo y esta vez no te dejare nunca mas – Dijo Sassuke abrazando mas a Naruto provocando que este se pusiera a llorar de nuevo

Bakka no llores que mancharas tu hermoso rostro – Dijo Sassuke limpiando delicadamente cada gota de sangre en el rostro de su amado

¡Buaaa! No puedo T.T ¡! Per… ò.ó ¿Qué hago desnudo junto a tu cuerpo? Ò.ó – Dijo Naruto que le crecía un aura negra

Oh… o O.O o.O ¡No ah sucedido nada Dobe! – Dijo un poco nervioso sassuke

Exijo entonces una buena explicación de por qué estoy apegado a tu cuerpo y más encima desnudo y tú enrollándome con tu cuerpo también desnudo – Dijo Naruto Con el sonrojo por toda la cara hasta las orejas

_**Flashback**_

Dobe estas muy helado tendré que hacerlo no importa si me descontrolo tengo que salvarlo – Dijo Sassuke decidido quitándose toda la ropa al igual que lo hizo con Naruto que seguía con la bata del hospital

Oh… Calma… No es tu culpa de que el cuerpo de tu Dobe sea tan delicado y sexy – Se decía sassuke quien acomodaba las almohadas y se acostaba al lado de su Dobe

Frr…i…o.. – Decía Naruto pálido con los labios azules

Oh, no – Dijo Sassuke mirando a su Dobe que se enrollaba en su cuerpo parecía una paleta Naruto, Sassuke se enrollo y se apego al cuerpo de su Kohai no dejando espacio para los lugares libres, y beso delicadamente los labios del kitsune que empezaron a tener color mientras sassuke seguía besándole

_**FIN flashback **_

Quiero que desde ahora seas mío Naruto….- Dijo Sassuke con voz decidida

Quiero ser el único que te toque, que te viole con la mirada, quiero ser el único al cual pertenezcas al único que ames… quiero ser el único en tu vida… - Dijo Sassuke abrazando mas a Naruto quien se quedaba Sorprendido por las palabras de el teme

Pakka, sabes que desde un principio yo deseaba eso… - Dijo Naruto recordando algo

¿Dónde están gaara y Tsunade-obacchan? – Inocentemente Naruto Pregunto

Ehmm cuando te saque del hospital no había nadie. .. – Dijo Sassuke evitando el comentario de que había dejado inconsciente a Gaara

Duérmete Dobe tienes unas ojeras demasiado grandes… - Dijo Sassuke para empezar a dormirse abrazando a Naruto mientras afuera llovía…

**Pov's De Gaara **

Me vengare de ti maldito Uchiha, Y te robare a Naruto Aún as tenga que romper tu orgullo de Uchiha – Dijo Garra comenzando a reírse…


End file.
